


Snowy Day in the Park

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Leverage
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-07
Updated: 2009-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making snow angels...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowy Day in the Park

“Do it and I'll be your friend,” Parker bargained in that deadpan voice of hers.

“We're not friends.” Eliot felt as if he'd been poleaxed. Not five minutes ago, they'd passed a girl teasing her boyfriend with the same words and Parker had stared at them, as if studying the couple, so closely that the young man had turned and asked, angrily, if there was a problem. It hadn't been difficult to calm the guy down, especially given that Eliot had no qualms about telling anybody that there was just something off about Parker. Still, it hadn't been exactly pleasant, he was rather annoyed at Parker, and damned if he couldn't tell if she was just trying, and failing, to be normal or if she was actually messing with him.

“Come on,” she said, grabbing his arm and trying to pull him onto the snow. He didn't move. She pulled harder. With a sigh he let himself be dragged along.

The things I do for family, he thought as they each fell backwards and started making snow angels.


End file.
